


John Wick Paro

by alikaz



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Batfamily, Batfamily (DCU), Bottom Jason Todd, Gen, TimJay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: - 所有杰森中心的JW Paro文章都集中在此- 因為筆者本命TimJay，所以只標了這對是斜桿，但實際上cp自由心證……反正筆者桶右（。





	1. 【TimJay】凡事總有代價

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有個不長眼的人殺了杰森的狗，為了報仇，杰森他跟著對方進了哥譚的大陸飯店（一個由布魯斯.韋恩經營，同時受高桌會規則保護，禁止在內殺戮的中立安全地帶，違反規則的人會被取消庇護資格及嚴厲懲罰 ）而在酒店工作、提供情報服務的提姆，則試圖阻止杰森違反不殺規則。

槍口對準了對方的眉心，杰森緩緩地搖著頭，儘管對方是個西裝筆挺的成年男人，但對方發出的求饒，無理取吵鬧得和孩童的哭鬧一樣，所以杰森輕輕地連噓了幾聲，像在面對不懂事的小孩般柔聲開口說道：「我以為我已經給予閣下足夠的時間，去小便、去跟神禱告、去寫遺書、去把一切狗屎得像你一樣的東西給搞定，先生。」

「求求你別開槍……我可以給你200萬美元！拜託！我的命不值得你這麼大費周章！而且這裡……」，男人邊說邊往後爬，直至杰森一臉𧸐煩地用力踩上他的胸口，把對方毫無新意的哭喊止住。

鋥亮的皮鞋壓著底下已經斷了幾根的肋骨，杰森接上對方未能說完的話，臉上的笑容愉快得叫人不安：「而且這裡是大陸飯店，被禁止了殺人的地方。這很有趣，不是嗎？」，他頓了一頓，堅硬的槍托倏地撞向對方的鼻樑，怒吼道：「你竟然認為我會在意這狗屎規則？在你他媽殺了老子的狗之後？你在跟我開玩笑嗎？」

滿臉鮮血的男人哀號著，叫聲淒厲得堪比分娩台上的產婦，又或是被扎了一針的小學生。杰森翻了白眼，低罵了聲「廢物」，並把手槍拉上了膛，「凡事都有代價，希望你下輩子能記著，先生。」

就在板機將被扣下前那一刻，一把男聲插進了這劍拔弩張的場合，語調裏帶著的懶散和鼻音，聽著就像剛起床、或剛被吵醒似的，只聽那人冷靜地說：「我真的不推薦你這樣做，大紅。」

杰森被嚇得差點就跳了起來，只是訓練有素的神經，逼迫他壓下了一切沒用的反射動作；他立即抬槍轉向聲音的來源，同時腳下用力朝男人的頭部一踩，把他擊昏，好等想趁機逃跑的對方乖乖留在原地。

「無意冒犯，但你們這些殺手在取得資格前，是不是還要先檢驗一遍『愛狗人士』的身份？」，那人邊說邊推開了衣櫃門，慢悠悠地冒出頭來，柔軟的毛毯蓋著他一頭亂糟糟的頭髮；被槍指著的他舉高雙手，沒睡飽似的瞇著一雙藍眼，打了長長的呵欠後，朝滿身血跡的杰森勾起了一邊嘴角，慢吞吞地說：「嗨。刺激的一晚，嗯？」

「操……」，杰森低聲吐出了一句髒話，垂下槍頭，往後捋了捋垂落的瀏海，又驚又怒、同時有點挫敗地問：「提姆你他媽在這裡幹什麼？」

「等你。」，提姆隨口回答完，又打了個大呵欠，順手把纏在自己腦袋上的毛毯丟開，「我知道他在這裡，所以我知道你會來這裡，而我知道所有的事……近乎，噢，隨便吧。要來杯生命之水嗎？我定義的那種。」

「不了，你泡咖啡的手勢和你沉迷它的程度完全是個反比。」，杰森一臉嫌棄地拒絕。

「這句話就有點過份了。」，提姆嘀咕著抗議，同時拖著他的毯子步出衣櫃，步伐搖㫕得像喝了大量的酒，「你不能因為不喜歡它們就說它們爛，這不公平，而且飯店有提供、同時亦是我打算泡的速溶咖啡──這只是把熱水加進粉末裏，我完全能做好它。」，說著，他從桌上的籃子裏拿出所有的速溶咖啡，各種形狀的、紅紅藍藍的包裝全被他捏在手裏。

杰森指著那堆明顯不是同一個味道的咖啡，難以置信地開口：「別告訴你是打算把它們都……噁。」

正撕著包裝，把一袋又一袋的粉末倒入杯子的提姆疑惑地回頭，晃了晃手上的杯子，挑眉無聲地詢問對方是否想要來一杯，而杰森立即搖頭擺手：「不不不，從這刻起我對咖啡因過敏了，我喝酒就好。」

「好吧，但要是你真的打算對那人下殺手的話──」，提姆用下巴比了比倒在地上不醒人事的男人，倒入熱水並呷了一口自製的特濃咖啡雜飲後才繼續說：「我想你最好喝點提神的東西，因為你今晚、以及日後的所有時間，都將會過得非常煎熬。」

「哇哦，讓我聽聽──你是在威脅我？」，杰森拔掉威士忌的酒塞，給自己倒了一杯，抬手舉起玻璃杯子向對方致意，「為鳥寶寶了不起的成長，乾杯。」

「不，只是一個警告。」，沒心情跟對方乾杯的提姆放下杯子，嘆了口氣，「你知道規矩，你也知道布魯斯會很不高興，別讓我難做，杰森。」

「用來還眼的，必須是眼，提姆，這事不能就這麼算。」，杰森也放下了杯子，沉下聲、近乎低吼似的說道：「他殺了那位唯一歡迎我回家的姑娘！我的狗！」

「天啊……」，提姆抬頭望著天花板，用力翻了個大白眼，「你還真的是個大白痴，杰森。噓！閉嘴，聽我說完。我只是希望你，別做一些傻得要命的蠢事，沒叫你不要殺人──我很清楚你是個殺手，好嗎？──你想殺他，可以，只是別在這裡，懂嗎？」

「我可以在這裡把他丟出去，所以？」，杰森抱起手，揚高了一邊眉，「儘管沒有立場說這句，但你們要是無法保證入住客人的安全，那這──」，兩手的食指和中指往下屈了幾下，「『天堂』，也名存實亡了不是嗎？就算沒人違反了不殺規則。」

「真是感謝陶德先生如此為本酒店著想。」，提姆忍不住嘲諷了句。

「有話直說，小鳥兒。」，杰森拉開了手槍的彈夾，檢查了下子彈數，不耐煩地催促道：「說出你的計劃。」

「這裡是酒店，不是救濟院。」，提姆繼續以一種像賣著關子似的速度，慢悠悠地說著；他從衣櫃裏撈回自己的手提電腦，敲著鍵盤續說：「就算是你──飯店擁有人布魯斯.韋恩的養子──入住也必須支付費用，所以，要是客人付不出房租的話，我們就必須很遺憾地要讓對方退房離開了。」

杰森瞠目了數秒，最後噗哧一聲，邊笑邊說：「這聽起來過於瘋狂了，提米。」

提姆聳了聳肩，風輕雲淡地反問：「但不是完全做不到，不是嗎？」

「對對對，當然……」，杰森舔了舔唇，心下盤算了一會後，隱約明白對方的計劃，「沒有手下可供差使的老大就只是坨狗屎，而那些手下的安全可沒被飯店保護著；同時他的產業──」

「只要你付得起錢，紅羅賓隨時為你服務。」，提姆拿起了馬克杯，朝杰森舉了舉：「網絡就是力量，還有萬惡的資本主義，耶。」

杰森抓起酒杯，也祝了回去：「還有實體的部分我會去搗爛它們……見鬼了，這麼損的作弊方法，完全是在鑽規則漏洞，你確定某個老男人真的不會介意？」

「別總是忘記自己的身份，杰森，或者說──好吧，我能說出口的──二哥。」，提姆說完後，兩人都打了個冷顫，「算了，隨便吧。總之，只要你別去挑戰他的權威，別去違反他的那些規則，基本上，隨便一個外人和你之間，他總會倒向你那邊，人心總是長偏的，而你是他兒子。」

杰森嗤笑，「抱歉了，但我對這點抱有深深的疑問。」

「愛信不信，反正……你以為我在插手你的那些事時，他會毫不察覺？」，提姆指了指天花板，「我無所不知，他無所不聞。」

「……如果這裡不是全哥譚唯一一所大陸飯店，我真的不會踏入你們這些不知隱私為何物的人所營運的飯店，甚至是在這裡沐浴更──啊我操！」，話說到一半，杰森像驚覺到了些什麼，「這就是為什麼你每次都能讓服務員往我房遞上合適尺寸的衣物！在沒問過我的情況下！」

「我發誓事情不是你想的那樣。」，提姆高舉著雙手，但杰森左右張望著像在找些方便下手的鈍器似的動作，讓他知道投降是毫無用處，於是他立即把手提電腦合上並抱在胸前，準備逃跑。

「站著！」，杰森咆哮。

「才不要！」，提姆尖聲反對，「反正事情都說完了！晚安及再見了杰森！」

把本打算用來打人的皮帶扣回腰上，杰森朝已經摸到門前的提姆問：「等會！那這人什麼時候才會滾出這見鬼的飯店？！」

「呃……我想大概兩星期？」，提姆蹲在門前，咬著唇望了眼杰森，總是勝利的責任心佔了上風，於是他把逃跑一事先丟到一旁，並打開電腦飛快地瞄了眼各項數據，補充道：「按目前狀況，最壞打算是需要一個月；而如果你願意讓迪克他們幫忙、並名義上付出一點金幣的話，一星期這傢伙就得滾出去。」

「聽起來不錯。」，杰森淡淡地說。

沒想到竟會得到杰森的贊同，提姆立即抬起頭來，「對吧？那──天，我是不是要死了？」

看著提姆慘白的臉色，杰森裂嘴笑了；他拉了拉西裝褲的褲管，在提姆身前蹲下：「別擔心，這裡不准殺人的，不是嗎？噓噓噓，別那麼害怕，這只是會有點痛而已。」，輕聲說完，他屈起食指，用力朝提姆的眉心一彈。

提姆痛呼了一聲，捂著額頭抱怨：「觀察明明是我工作的一環……」

「是的、是的，我明白，但凡事總有代價，無論你的理由是什麼，親愛的三弟。」，杰森說著，輕輕地拍了拍對方的頭頂，然後往他的口袋裏放入了好幾枚金幣，「那麼，接下來就拜託了，紅羅賓。」

提姆吸了吸鼻子，抿著嘴不情不願地說，「樂意為你服務，混蛋。」，惹得杰森忍不住動手揉亂他的一頭黑髮，直至小紅鳥發著脾氣威脅說要控制後台，把他調房到這房間旁邊，讓他天天看著人但又不能殺。

於是，他腦門又多捱了一下彈指……凡事總有代價，說話也是。

 

＜沒了＞


	2. 2019年杰森生賀-迪克的場合

＊

 

酒吧內或坐或站著不少客人，舉著酒杯，帶著或真或假的笑意，試圖套出對方或真或假的情報，酒吧中昏暗的環境讓一切秘密提供掩護，悠揚的爵士樂又為所有耳語提供一道屏障，所有的交談聲都壓得低悄，混在一起又成了紛喧的雜嚷。

 

杰森獨自一人坐了吧台前，迷醉的紫色燈光映在他的臉上，連杯中琥珀色的酒液都泛著曖昧的紫光，低垂的眼簾掩去了大半雙藍眼，長長的睫毛投下的纖長影子，使這聲明在外的殺手看著竟有點脆弱──儘管每個人心裏清楚，這男人能在半秒間徒手幹掉一個八尺巨漢──他瞪了眼一旁注視著自己的閑雜人等，瞇起的眼睛不見醉意，只見一直浮沉在內的憤怒與兇悍。

 

所有人立即移開了視線，於是杰森也收回了目光，仰著頭把威士忌一喝而盡；他吸了吸鼻子，把杯子擱回枱上，低著頭屈指輕敲了幾下吧枱，示意著續杯，然而踏著輕快腳步的酒保為他倒滿的，卻是一杯色彩鮮艷、兑滿糖水的雜果賓治。

 

杰森皺著眉張嘴欲罵，抬頭卻見是一張迷人得想扇他幾巴的臉頰。俊朗的酒保眨巴著他那對藍得像大海、又閃著潾潾水光的眼睛，眉目彎彎的對著杰森微笑，黑白的酒保服硬是被他穿成了什麼高檔時裝似的，統一發配的制服都像度身訂造般稱身，馬甲勒出的腰線叫周遭的女性客人的目光忍不住流連。

 

但是，就算酒保長得再英俊、笑容再好看，仍無法阻止杰森在一看到那張熟悉的臉時，瞬間擺出來的抗拒與嫌棄。

 

「媽的。」，杰森用力翻出兩顆白眼，「你在這裡幹嘛？『迪克』。」

 

酒保彎下腰，一手撐在吧抬邊，輕聲說著：「因為我知道你會在這裡，而我只是……」，說話間，另一隻手靈巧地裝飾著杰森的飲料，在插上了翠綠色的小紙傘、丟下了一顆紅豔豔的馬拉斯奇諾櫻桃、還有幾角明黃色的鳳梨後，伸出食指，把雜果賓治推到杰森面前，凝視著杰森輕輕把話說完：「想和你聊一會。杰，我想你。」

 

杰森沒有說話冷笑一聲，雙手抱胸往後靠在椅背上，遠離了對方、以及那杯飲品。

 

「別這樣，小翅膀，你沒必要這樣。」，迪克皺著眉頭說，低垂的目光不願再看對方眼裏的防備，寧看著杯裏橙色的汽泡升浮，「我沒有惡意，我只是……」

 

「只是什麼？」，杰森挑起眉，不耐煩地說著：「說吧。這次是要我做什麼？那老頭又惹了什麼鬼東西回來？還是他又要你來轉達什麼狗屎屁話？『不要亂接訂單，杰森。』？『下手前想清楚再行動，杰森。』？哪個？」

 

迪克對杰森那先入為主得近乎被害妄想、偏偏又有著一定可能性的推測，嘆了口氣，帶點疲憊地否認：「是我想見你，是我想跟你說聲『生日快樂』，杰。」

 

杰森不置可否地挑起了一邊眉，「嗯哼」了聲，不知是「聽到了」的意思，還是「收到了」，而迪克決定把這當成了「謝謝」，故彎了彎唇角，柔著聲說了下去：「生日快樂，小翅膀。你不會知道我有多高興，當我知道你今年生日選擇待在哥譚、甚至是在酒店，而不是音訊全無地浪跡在某處。」

 

「事實上，我對此有著相當深刻的認知——」，杰森拿起了杯子，一臉噁心的嗅了嗅那甜得光聞就覺要患上糖尿的雜果賓治，「——你快把小紅煩死了，傻屌，而那隻混帳紅鳥便跑來煩我，威脅著我不把禮物清單——收件人是老子的禮物清單——給整理出來，他便不會幫我把那弱智、打死了我的姑娘的人渣給搞出酒店。」，想到這裡，杰森頓時覺得有點牙癢，「母雞媽媽你給我管管你的孩子，一隻比一隻囂張了，不然下次我動手揍他們時，你他媽不准插手。」

 

「噢、呃……提寶跟你說了…也是、咳！」，迪克咳了咳，又撥了撥額前垂落的瀏海，有些不好意思地說道：「我只是很緊張。在那些……事情之後，我已經很久、很久沒親手送過生日禮物給你，我不知道你的喜好有沒有變化，我不知道要是依舊送書籍給你是否合適，我甚至不知道……」

 

迪克停頓了好一會，才抬起眼望著杰森，續說：「不知道你願不願意收下。」

 

然而，杰森望著那雙閃爍著不安的藍眼，卻完全不給對方半分面子地笑了出聲，「天啊，你連核彈密碼都能說服總統乖乖交出來了，你卻怕無法讓我收下一份有機會是我本人挑給自己的禮物？你的舌頭是中詛咒變石頭、還是舔過了什麼不該舔的東西？帶菌那種。」

 

「杰森！」，迪克紅著臉尖聲抗議，又搥了一下肆意開黃腔的混帳義弟，「我只是在乎你了！」

 

「好的、好的。」，杰森訕笑著敷衍道，然後沉默了幾秒，歛去了笑容開口：「所以？你給我帶來了什麼？一根勾到你帽簷的樹枝嗎？別告訴我是這杯狗屎果汁。」，語畢，他拿起了杯子，以一副壯士斷腕似的決絕表情，把果汁喝了下肚，並被甜得皺起整張臉。

 

「這一份，是我們一起送給你的」，迪克把一個帶著蠟印的信封推到杰森面前，然後在馬甲的衣袋內，掏出了一個鏡盒似的圓型金屬扁盒，又推到杰森面前，並說：「而這一份，是我送你的。」

 

「搞什麼……」，杰森被嚇得坐直了身，一下把枱上的小盒子拿起來，只有掌心大小的圓盒上，雕上了繁複瑰麗的花紋，環繞著中心的骷髏頭，凸起的「QUOD DEBITUM SANGUINE」字句，清晰昭明了這個地下世界中，其中一條絕對不可破壞的規則。

 

杰森按開了銀盒，比劃著已經那顆已經按了下去的姆指血印，以一種難以分辦是慍怒還是憂慮的語氣說著：「你是瘋了還是傻了？你到底在想什麼？你、你到底有沒有概念自己到底在做什麼？」

 

連續反問完後，他又想起了一件更重要的事：「而且你現在不是管理層了嗎？！布魯德海文的酒店。操！你到底在想什麼！」

 

「我問過布魯斯、甚至問過高桌會，沒人說過管理層就不能把『標記』交予他人。」，迪克聳了聳肩，絲毫不覺把一個能命令自己做任何事的血誓標記，當成生日禮物送給弟弟有什麼不對；他稍稍用力，把銀盒從對方的手裏抽了出來，直接放進杰森外套的衣袋內，笑瞇瞇地說：「不過是一個相對正式的證明，證明我一直對你說的『如果你需要幫忙的話，我隨時候命』是認真的，並無虛言。」

 

杰森表情扭曲了幾秒，想說的話在怒罵與感謝之間掙扎，最後挫敗地長嘆了口氣，煩惱地撓著自己的頭髮，快速而含糊地道了聲謝，並急急地丟下幾枚金幣後，抓起了那封信件匆忙得近乎狼狽地離開，本想再和對方多聊一會的迪克甚至來不及和他道別，只能張了張嘴，覆又合上回去，對著已經混入了人群中的杰森的背影，彎出一抹微笑，以嘴型說著：「生日快樂，我的小翅膀。」

 

 


	3. 2019年杰森生賀-達米安的場合

＊

 

杰森步出了酒吧，並在酒店的大堂裏隨便找了張沙發坐下，正想打開那封已經握得有點握皺了的信件時，旁邊的座位卻被人問也沒問一聲的給佔據了。

 

低著頭拆信的杰森，在看到那隻蹲了在自己鞋尖上、並對自己咧嘴笑著的大丹狗，頭開始隱隱痛了起來。他把信件收進襟袋裏，並往後靠在靠背，直視著前方像隨口搭話般說：「連你也摻進來了嗎？惡魔崽子。」

 

「別多想有的沒的，只是格雷森一直在煩，我不勝其擾才姑且加入。」，同樣直視前方的達米安冷淡地回答道，手撫摸著趴了在他膝上的幼犬，幼犬耷拉著眼皮，呼呼嚕嚕的，似乎快要入睡。

 

「哈！」，杰森笑了一聲，隱隱帶著些幸災樂禍；沒人能拒絕迪克.格雷森的請求（也許除了萬能的阿褔、還有陷入固執模式的布魯斯……吧？），而這點，在他十多歲還跟著布魯斯時就完全明白了，如果說提姆一般是用計謀和策略，讓人無知無覺或半知半解地跟著他的意思行動，同時使用大量情報為基礎來說服你，令你相信按照他說話來行動是唯一的方法，那迪克就是……天曉得他是怎麼辦到的，大概是因為他是迪克吧，從《北風與太陽》裏跑出來的太陽的人型版本。

 

「拿著。」，達米安把一柄黃金匕首丟給杰森，沉甸甸的刀柄和刀鞘上鑲了不少中看不中用的寶石，「信物。但別太高期望了，刺客聯盟不可能會因一個外人拿著一件死物就任其指揮，不過，在各據點裏空出一間陰冷又骯髒的地下室來，給某位總是要四處逃亡的瘋子躲躲還是可以的。」

 

杰森心情很好似的哼了哼，沒理會達米安總是帶刺的話，一副大人不記小人過的樣子，抽出了匕首，銀亮的刀刃上刻著一句阿拉伯文「السلام عليكم‎」，這讓杰森忍不住發笑，並反問：「竟然不是刻些……我不知道，『以眼還眼』之類的？這可是剌客聯盟的東西吧？『祝君安好』？」

 

達米安嘖了一聲，不耐煩地說：「你管我、我們雕了什麼上去，反正信物就長這樣，不喜歡就還來。」

 

「送出去的刀，潑出去的水。」，匕首在指間轉了圈，杰森笑著把刀子揣到胸袋裏，然後挑起了一邊眉，望著達米安問道：「然後？」

 

「然後什麼？」，有著不好的預感的達米安皺著眉頭問。

 

「我的『生日快樂』在哪裡？」，杰森理直氣壯地說。

 

達米安瞬間露出鄙夷似的表情，一邊眼睛瞇了起來，唇角往下撇了撇，瞪著杰森粗聲粗氣地說：「恭喜你又在這世界苟活了一年，陶德，祝你早日踏入中年危機。」

 

杰森撇了撇嘴，把對方那滿嘴的詛咒自動翻譯成「長命百歲，壽比南山」，回了句：「同賀同賀，我也希望你的奶癬早日康復。」，把達米安氣得差點拔刀和他打了起來。

 

「如果你不想生日變忌日的話，你今天最好別給我踏出酒店半步，陶德。」，達米安惡狠狠地警告著，但杰森只是「嗯嗯」了聲，敷衍得相當明顯。

 

他沒再理會達米安的那些恐嚇，彎下了腰，撓了撓一直鎮壓著他腳掌的大丹狗的下巴，黑狗歪著頭瞇起了眼，和杰森原本在飼養的姑娘神態相當相似，叫杰森既感到懷念，又感到哀慟，同時腦袋又再次冒起了不理智的想法，例如不顧一切地舉著霰彈槍把那垃圾的頭爆掉之類。

 

杰森咬著頰側的肉，試圖用疼痛冷靜自己，空著的手緊握著拳頭，手臂的肌肉都繃得緊緊的，那不穩的情緒讓在場的兩隻狗兒都警戒起來，原本睡眼惺忪的幼犬都撐起了身，站在達米安的膝上盯著杰森看。

 

達米安安撫著自己腿上的小狗，又瞟了瞟身旁的人，想起了對方是因為什麼而待在哥譚、沒有一如既往地滿世界亂跑。

 

「還有她。」，達米安沒頭沒尾地開口說道。

 

「什麼？」，杰森問。

 

「她是尤利亞，提圖斯的女兒，三個月大。」，達米安說著，拍了拍幼犬的後背，在牠眼前比了個手勢，幼犬側頭想了想後，響亮地「汪！」了一聲，拔著小短腿往前衝向杰森，以小小的尖牙使勁攻擊著杰森外套的下襬；達米安觀察了有點手足無措的杰森一會，勾起一邊嘴角說：「她蠢得跟你一樣，整天只會睡覺和吃飯，吃晚了一分鐘就會咬你褲腳──是的，這麻煩鬼送你了，不用謝，反正你一時半刻都不會離開哥譚，要是我看到她瘦了，我一定會找你算帳的。就是這樣。」

 

「什麼？等等！」，杰森試圖把那條小傻狗給趕走，然而又捨不得用力，只得繼續坐著，嘗試著把外套從狗嘴裏搶救出來，「乖女孩、乖女孩，放過我的外套好不好？惡魔崽！快點命令她放開啊！」

 

「不。現在你才是她的主人，陶德，你得自己想辦法了。」，達米安心情相當愉快地說著，並帶著武士刀跳下了沙發，提圖斯亦立即跟著動身，一人一狗沒有理會杰森的抗議便徑自離開，獨留下尤利亞繼續和杰森對抗著。

 

杰森頭痛地看著這年幼的大丹犬，嘆了口氣，把外套脫了下來，並用它把狗兒包裹在內，像抱著嬰兒似的把掙扎著的小狗抱在懷裏，又點了點牠濕淋淋的小鼻子，低語道：「乖點吧，尤利亞，以後你得跟著我混了。我無法保證我能護你周全，但我願用我靈魂發誓，如果有人不長眼了，我會讓他付上連帶巨額利息的代價──我發誓，我不會姑息任何人，絕對會為你報仇，這樣好嗎？就這麼說定了。」

 

語畢，他又點了點小狗的鼻子，把對方那些吠叫當成是同意的話。

 

他抱著三個月大的幼犬，環顧了下四周，衣袋裏揣著一枚來自「夜翼」的血誓標記、一柄刺客聯盟的信物，還有一封他至今還沒有空看，但他直覺內容絕對會令他頭禿的信件。他長嘆了口氣，覺得自己今天受的剌激已經過於豐富，他想回房休息了──儘管他的直覺告訴他，他的房間絕對、絕對有著更多的「驚喜」在等他。

 

＊

 


	4. 2019年杰森生賀-提姆的場合（with神秘嘉賓）

杰森一打開房門，便看到一老一幼正和樂融融地聚在他的房間內，年輕的，當然是最近開始漸漸佔據了他房間的提姆，這完全是在杰森的意料之中，甚至在打開門前就想好要從哪一句開始抱怨，但年老的那位訪客則讓杰森大感驚訝。

 

「晚安，杰森少爺。」，阿褔眼也沒抬一下的繼續說著，比平常快了一點的語速隱含著不滿：「許久沒見，但願別來無恙——原諒我實在不知你的近況是否有恙，畢竟我已良久未曾聞見你的消息。」，他按著茶壺的蓋子，為坐在單人沙發上正一臉幸災樂禍的提姆添上一杯紅茶，裊裊的熱氣帶著茶香與玫瑰的味道，自壺口飄出流淌到茶杯中。

 

老管家把茶杯輕輕放到茶几上，然後把茶壺擱到別的地方，移動間嘴上仍在叨嘮：「不過，我相信就算你們身體抱恙得腸子都快掉出來了、知道得太多不該知道的東西，使致無法再步出酒店了、又或是失去了生命中的重要存在了，都不會打算告訴你們的老管家就是了，畢竟，你們除了在發現自己無法處理一些日常生活的小事外，其他時間，都不會想起可以找我幫忙。」

 

發現自己突然被加進了攻擊範圍的提姆，叼著餅乾滿臉驚恐地望向杰森，總是瞇起了一半的藍眼瞠大了快三倍，在管家背後打了好幾個手勢——「你的錯！處理它！當個負責任的人！」

 

「我道歉、我道歉。對不起，阿福，我忘了回復你的信件——藉口我就不找了，總之我發誓沒有下次。」，杰森邊說邊關上了房門，並趁阿福轉身望回茶几時，瞪了提姆一眼。

 

提姆連忙嚥下嘴裏的食物，投降般舉起雙手和應：「再加一份『對不起』，阿福。但我保證我是衡量過這一切事態我都能處理，所以才沒說出來，不是有心要隱瞞。」

 

阿褔朝兩位少爺微微笑了一下，褪去了那一點點不滿。他和藹地說：「你們沒必要道歉，我並沒有怪責兩位的意思。只是，我由衷希望兩位少爺，可以牢記一點：你們身後並非空無一人，你們周遭亦絕非盡是黑暗，請務必緊記，如果連大陸酒店都無法收容你們、如果整個美國都對你們倒戈相向、如果那微不足道的高桌會對你們下了處決令，我都定必保護好每一位少爺、或曾經是少爺的少爺。」，語畢，阿福意有所指般頓了一頓，瞟了眼立在床邊的花瓶，得到了提姆不著痕跡的一下眨眼作肯定。

 

杰森對這一切並未察覺，他正忙著把懷裏的小惡魔放到地上。初到陌生地方的幼犬不見絲毫的怯慌，穩穩地往前踏了幾步後，開始東嗅西嗅，並在接近一旁的行李箱時，用盡全力打了個噴嚏，小小的水花落在漆黑的行李箱內，幸好杰森一向習慣把東西收好、關好。

 

「看來我們今晚多了個意外來賓，可惜這裡沒有一個廚房，否則便可以為這位──」，阿福拉長了語尾，揚起了一邊的眉毛，給杰森傳了一個疑問的目光。

 

「尤利亞。惡魔崽說她是女生。」，杰森接上了話頭，並把達米安放了在房門前的狗糧倒了點出來泡到熱水裏，聞到食物味道的尤利亞立即繞著杰森的腳轉起圈來，差點把現役殺手給絆倒。

 

「──尤利亞小姐炮製一點晚膳。」，阿褔續說了下去，對瞪圓了眼的尤利亞點了點頭，幼犬對著他歪了歪頭，響亮地汪了一聲，管家於是又點了點頭，煞有其事地說：「我也很高興認識你。」

 

盤起雙腿窩了在沙發裏的提姆撐著下巴看著這一切，一副昏昏欲睡的樣子，玫瑰紅茶顯然沒法給予他充足的咖啡因，只見他一邊打著呵欠，一邊口齒不清地說：「提圖斯、尤利亞，惡魔崽的改名喜好真是一目瞭然……只是沒想到他會把這頭魔怪送給你。」，尤利亞像聽懂了般，回頭盯著提姆看，而提姆便指著牠翻起了舊帳：「對，說的就是你，魔怪，別再來咬我腳趾了。」

 

杰森把泡軟了的狗糧放到地上，瞟了眼滿臉戒備的提姆，隨口問道：「你做過什麼來了？」

 

「認真的？！」，提姆難而置信地拔高了聲反問，「惡魔崽養的狗！咬了！我！然後你問我做了什麼？呼吸算在內嗎？還是眨眼？我還以為我們是一夥的，大紅！真教人失望。」

 

「誰教她現在是我養的狗。」，杰森拍了拍正在進餐的小狗後，站了起來，「所以，你也是迪克那些無聊活動中的一環嗎？我的禮物在哪裡？乾脆點，直接交出酒店內聯網後門來吧小紅。」

 

「也許一年後吧，花上一年你總有機會找出來的。加油。」，提姆瞇著眼笑得相當自信且欠揍地說著，回絕了對方半真半假的要求，然後指了指他旁邊空著的椅子，「坐下吧壽星，我保證我的禮物比你說的棒多了。」

 

「我不保證我能比提姆少爺你廢寢忘餐地——」，管家在形容某人不健康作息的描述上加強了語氣，又盯著還未入座的杰森續說：「弄出來的秘密系統漏洞『棒多了』，但我由衷希望杰森少爺會喜歡我這份『禮物』。」

 

杰森瞠大了眼——好吧，這真的有點出乎他意料了。

 

朝杰森微笑著的兩人背對著窗，一般都被杰森拉上的窗簾，眼下被阿褔拉開了，落地大玻璃窗清晰映出這城市繁華的夜景。位於高層的單位正能俯視著街上如流水般的車輛、如星屑般的街燈、如山巒般的樓宇，滿是煙霧的夜空中只剩一輪彎月孤獨地掛著，自高空俯瞰著底下比它光亮數倍的霓虹燈牌……一切一切，都盡是些杰森已經看得不能更膩的城市風景，但此刻卻因這份深植靈魂的熟悉而感到懷念，遲來的思鄉感開始冒上心頭。

 

老管家看著杰森——這個幾近是自己照看到大的青年——想著對方不知不覺間已經長那麼大了，心下是一陣暖和的澀意。他拉開了窗前的另一張單人沙發，朝杰森緩緩地說道：「不知杰森少爺是否願意賞臉坐下，喝一杯寂寞老人泡的紅茶、吃幾塊可憐的老管家焗的糕餅，也許還有一份他默默為某名不願回大宅的少爺構思了好幾個年頭的生日蛋糕吧？」

 

杰森失笑，鬆開了總是不自覺地緊糾著的眉間，欣然答應道：「只要不要我戴上一頂傻瓜尖頂帽就可以了。」

 

待杰森入座後，坐在他旁邊的提姆勾起一邊嘴角，一手撐著臉頰，另一隻手則朝杰森揮了揮手，厚臉皮地示意著要杰森「不用客氣，盡情地感謝他吧」，並從胸袋掏出了個派對紙哨，「嗶」的一聲把紙捲吹長，閃亮亮的紙捲惱人地縮來伸來。

 

杰森認命地戴上老管家特意以銀色托盤遞來的亮紅色尖頂生日帽。

 

生日快樂、大概。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果您喜歡這個系列作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332301/chapters/45986974)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
